Hole of Beasts
}} The Hole of Beasts is a cave found in the Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2, and is slightly harder and deeper than the Emergence Cave, but still very easy. This cave's potential hazard is the element of fire. In order to get to the Hole of Beasts, you need to destroy the black gate near the two Ultra-spicy Berry bearing Burgeoning Spiderworts, and then pass or defeat the few enemies in your way, you should go forward in the opposite direction of the crushable bag, and find the entrance in a dark corner. If you have played the [[Pikmin (game)|first Pikmin game]], you will recognize its location; in exactly the same place where the Extraordinary Bolt was. In this cave, there are x1,100 worth of treasure. Treasures *Stone of Glory (Sublevel 1) *Cosmic Archive (Sublevel 3) *Strife Monolith (Sublevel 3) *Dream Architect (Sublevel 4) *Luck Wafer (Sublevel 4) *Prototype Detector (Sublevel 5) Enemies *Female Sheargrub x 6 *Male Sheargrub x 4 *Mitites, up to 40 *Red Bulborb *'Boss: Empress Bulblax' Plants *Common Glowcap x 28 *Horsetail x 2 *Clover x 4 *Figwort(Dormant) x 4 *Violet Candypop Buds x 3 Music *Hole of Beasts *Rest Area *Burnt Burrow *Hot House *Boss Battle Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The first sublevel of the Hole of Beasts is relatively simple, with only a few Sheargrubs to worry about, all in the next room. There are equal numbers of both genders; only the males need defeating. Once that has been completed, it is time to retrieve the Stone of Glory, the sublevel's only treasure. Sublevel 2 If twenty or more Purple Pikmin have been collected, the two Violet Candypop Buds here will not show up, leaving the sublevel nearly completely empty. This is possible only if the ten purples in Emergence Cave have been obtained twice or more. If that is the case, besides the two eggs that provide nectar and spray, there is nothing to do here. Sublevel 3 This sublevel has no enemies, but may be the first place where you are introduced to the game's most common hazard: fire. As long as you have at least fifteen Red Pikmin, which should have been brought, this dungeon should pose no problems. If any purple or other non-red Pikmin catch on fire, just whistle them to save them. Take only Red Pikmin through into the next room and swarm them to pick up the Strife Monolith, which is in the fireplace-like dark space, and the Cosmic Archive, located near the entrance to the next sublevel. Sublevel 4 Find the Red Bulborb, where its location may vary, and pound it with Purple Pikmin to vanquish the beast and get the Dream Architect, likely an extremely remembered item in our world. Then take your Pikmin to the curved alcove to find the Luck Wafer, a very light, but valuable piece, nearby is a Violet Candypop Bud, luckily, this one never disappears no matter how many purples you possess. Also in one of the alcoves not containing any of the two or so eggs found here, there will be a swarm of Mitites that reveal themselves and will scuttle around, throw your Purple Pikmin to defeat them in order to get, in some cases, much-needed nectar. After your thorough scavenging is complete, proceed to the final sublevel of this cave. Sublevel 5 (Final Floor) BOSS: Empress Bulblax The last sublevel of the Hole of Beasts holds a very strange and large creature, an Empress Bulblax; as the name suggests, it is a female matriarch, making it seem simple why it is a boss. This one, though, out of the several you are yet to see, does not produce the small, aggravating vermin known as Bulborb Larva. If you know what these are beforehand, you should be relieved that you will not find them in this sublevel. Just follow the instructions on how to defeat it, and the treasure is yours. Throw Pikmin onto its head to pummel the beast, and then call your Pikmin to prevent them from being shaken off when necessary. It will roll around in attempt to squash your Pikmin, but luckily it can only roll horizontally. However,' DO NOT' attempt to pursue it with your army, as you and your Pikmin can not attack it if it is in movement. Also, attempting to throw Pikmin at it will result in them flying off her and landing right in the path of the Empress, enabling her to crush them, which results in the death of the Pikmin. Also, any Pikmin thrown off will continue to attempt to attack the Empress and will more than likely be squashed. However, should you be standing in her track you will still have time to swarm your Pikmin against a small, but noticeable indent in the wall to prevent you and the Pikmin from being smashed. When you defeat it, it will drop one of the most renowned treasures in the game, the Prototype Detector, a device allowing you to unlock the Treasure Gauge, a very important machine that will track down any treasure in this world, making this very useful indeed. Once you complete this last sublevel, you may exit via the geyser. The Empress Bulblax does not have to be defeated to escape from the Hole of Beasts, but you will not be able to get the Prototype Detector, or complete the cave with all treasures, until you actually kill her. Thumb stoneofglory.jpg|Stone of Glory (Sublevel 1) Thumb_cosmicarchive.jpg|Cosmic Archive (Sublevel 3) 85px-Thumb_strifemonolith.jpg|Strife Monolith (Sublevel 3) Dream Architect.png|Dream Architect (Sublevel 4) Thumb luckwafer.jpg|Luck Wafer (Sublevel 4) Prototype_Detectorrender.png|Prototype Detector (Sublevel 5) Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Awakening Wood